


You Are Now Watching The Throne

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Inspired by Music, Jihyo's fed up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sana's confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: "Come and meet me in the bathroom stall, and show me why you deserve to have it all."- Minatozaki Sana (in this AU, anyway)Jihyo's coworkers are a bunch of morons, and all she wants is to get her work done. But how can she work under these conditions? She's just too frustrated.Sana can fix that.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	You Are Now Watching The Throne

Minatozaki Sana is the most complacent person Jihyo has ever known. 

It's in the way she walks, the way she holds herself as she strides down the hall. She always struts- _struts,_ just casual walking was for inferiors- past everyone's cubicles, pretending like she doesn't know all eyes are on her, that tiny smirk hovering around the corners of her mouth as she puts a little emphasis in the swing of her hips. Jihyo didn't even have to look up from her work anymore to know when Sana was passing by. The nervous giggling from Chaeyoung and Momo next to her would announce it, loud and clear. 

"She _is so fine."_ Chaeyoung gasped, peering around her cubicle wall to shoot a glance at Sana, who was airily chatting with Tzuyu at her own desk. Jihyo rolled her eyes, burying the little spark that urged her to agree with Chaeyoung back into its usual place, and looked back down at her papers. Sana knew she was gorgeous. It went straight to that overblown head of hers, and she never missed a chance to take advantage of it. That was how she got the best spot in the office, charming the pants right off of Jeongyeon, who was usually almost as stoic as Tzuyu. That was how she got the best parking spot too, sweet talking Nayeon, who'd been there longer than any of them. But then again, any pretty girl with a pretty smile could dazzle Nayeon. 

"I know..." Momo breathed, leaning back in her desk chair and tapping her pen distractedly against her keyboard. "You think she just wakes up like that? Maybe she was just born with it. People don't look like that regularly." 

"She's a goddess or something." Chaeyoung agreed vehemently. Jihyo glanced up in enough time to see Sana look away from Tzuyu. Her eyes met Jihyo's for the briefest second, and then she winked at Chaeyoung and Momo, who squealed and giggled like five year olds. Honestly, how was anyone supposed to get work done around here? 

"If you two are done panting over Sana, maybe you could pick your tongues up off the floor and actually do your shit?" Jihyo asked dryly, leaning around the cubicle wall to stare at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung scowled, cheeks going red. Jihyo supposed she couldn't blame her- she was the newest member of their staff, only hired about two months ago and still innocent enough to excitedly wonder if she'd ever get a chance with Sana. No one got chances with Sana around here. She was nothing but smoke and mirrors, another thing Jihyo couldn't stand about her. 

Well, no one got chances except for....

"How are my two favorite coworkers?" 

Jihyo sighed at the sound of Sana's purr, voice slathered in enough honey and sweetness to choke the air right out of the office. The older workers like Nayeon and Mina could mostly ignore Sana's flirtation at this point, as it never led to anything except a waste of time, but Chaeyoung and Momo were green as fuck. Sana should really stop teasing them so much, it just put them off for the rest of the day. 

"I'm great, Sana! How are you?" Momo stammered, and Jihyo didn't need to look up to know she was madly straightening her desk and adjusting her glasses. Like it'd make a difference if Sana thought she was a nerd or not. Sana didn't care about anyone but herself enough to really pay attention to them. 

"I'm doing splendid, Momo, thank you for asking." Sana chuckled and swept past Jihyo, her annoyingly alluring scent caressing Jihyo's nose. Well, more like assaulting it. Sana liked to pretend like she wasn't aware of how much attention she drew, but every move she had was calculated, every word and action deliberate. So irritating. 

"And you, Chaeyoung?" Sana purred. 

"I- I'm fine, Sana. Just....working hard, you know?" Chaeyoung's laugh was weak, and Jihyo could tell Sana had just done her usual arm pat because her breath caught. 

"Well, don't let me keep you two any longer. I don't want Dahyun to complain I'm slacking off again." Sana said brightly, and did something to make Chaeyoung and Momo giggle again. It wasn't even worth an eye roll this time. 

"Nice to see you too, Jihyo." 

Her tone was just a little deeper, a little more suggestive. 

Jihyo looked up to see Sana walking away, towards the hall, and slip into the bathroom. 

_Well.....seems like it's time._

Jihyo waited for a minute, staring down at the numbers and letters she'd been scrawling that no longer made any sense, and then cleared her throat, pushing her chair back and standing up to stretch. 

"I'll be back. Bathroom break." Jihyo announced to Chaeyoung and Momo, proud of herself for the utterly indifferent casualness in her tone. She'd been getting too good at this over the last few weeks. Neither of them looked up. Momo was probably absorbed in one of those games Mina had showed her again, and was going to fall behind on her reports, but Jihyo couldn't give less of a fuck right now. 

She wondered if the office could hear the way her heart was beating, loud and insistent, in her chest as she walked by them. But none of them seemed to notice anything. Well, except for Mina, whose eyes locked with hers for the briefest moment as Jihyo rested her hand on the bathroom door. Mina always seemed to know what was going on around here. She was the most perceptive person Jihyo had ever met, and it made her jumpy. 

Thankfully, she was also the only person Jihyo knew who could actually keep a secret. 

The bathroom was chilly as usual. Jihyo resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose as she let the door shut behind her. Sana was standing at the sink, examining herself and running her fingers through her hair. Completely caught up in her own appearance. It was no surprise. The only certainties in life were death, taxes, and Minatozaki Sana being in love with herself. 

Jihyo wondered if she was going to say anything, but Sana didn't even glance at her in the mirror. Not that she ever did. Not that this _bothered_ Jihyo. Well, maybe, sometimes, but it honestly didn't matter. 

She kept silent as well, walking past Sana to slip into a stall, and put the toilet lid down. She slid down onto it, letting her shoulders relax for the first time since she'd gotten up from her desk, and let out the tiniest, almost imperceptible sigh. 

Jihyo knew Sana heard it. 

It was deathly quiet for a few moments longer, and then there was the heavy click of Sana's heels against the bathroom tile, approaching the stalls. Jihyo swallowed, just a little, as the footsteps paused outside of her stall door, and then it was swinging open. 

Sana stared down at her coolly, arms crossed over that white button down shirt she was so fond of. Jihyo hated it, it always took forever to get off because Sana _insisted_ that Jihyo be careful with the buttons. Like she couldn't get another one for the same exact price. So irritating. 

"Did you finish your work, Jihyo?" 

Jihyo arched an eyebrow. So they were doing this today. Alright, whatever. "Unless your name is Kim Dahyun, I'm not sure what that's got to do with you." 

Sana's eyebrows lifted too, and she gave a little chuckle. Like Jihyo was a dog who'd done an amusing trick for her. Always so goddamn smug. Jihyo shifted, her ass starting to go numb from the toilet seat, and was about to complain when Sana surged forward. 

She didn't take her time, like she usually liked to do (Sana _loved_ teasing, from out in the office to in here on their little hookups, loved hearing Jihyo whimper and sob and beg for it, and maybe a little part of Jihyo enjoyed it too). Her kiss was rough, all heat and tongue and consuming, and her hand went straight down Jihyo's waistband. Jihyo let out a little yelp of surprise, muffled against Sana's lips, but holy shit was she already.....worked up. Fucking Sana did this to her. 

"You can't already be wet, can you?" Sana chuckled against her throat, sucking _almost_ hard enough to leave a mark, but not quite. Of course not. Jihyo squirmed impatiently against her fingers, fucking tantalizing and horrible and _fuck._

"Well, I suppose we'll need to take care of that, then, won't we?" Sana murmured, and Jihyo whimpered. Just a bit, but she could feel that Sana had heard it, had loved it, from the way her fingers stroked up and down her underwear, collecting just a _trace_ of slick, and the way her lips pressed harder against Jihyo's neck. 

"P-please." Jihyo's moan was breathy and high-pitched and embarrassing as hell. Nayeon would laugh all the way back to their apartment if she ever heard it. But that wouldn't happen. Sana was the second best person Jihyo knew at keeping secrets. 

Sana kissed her again, tongue tracing Jihyo's lower lip, but when Jihyo tried to deepen it, tried to touch Sana at all and get some relief from this ache, Sana pulled back. It was _so_ much colder in here now. Jihyo fucking hated it. 

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer." Sana told her, her voice cold and dark and like the edge of a knife. It hurt in more ways than one. Jihyo preferred not to think about it, pressing her legs together in an attempt to alleviate the pain, but Sana was having none of it. She thrust her knee in between Jihyo's, forcing her legs apart and smirking when Jihyo squirmed again, whining. 

"I- yes. Yes, I finished my work." Jihyo gasped. It was so fucking cold in here! Did Sana tell someone to turn on the air conditioner to fuck with her? She wouldn't be surprised, Sana was so fucking irritating. But it was pressing in all the wrong spots and making her sting, making her ache that much worse, and she knew Sana could tell. She could always tell, and the pulse between Jihyo's legs was probably audible to her. 

"Good girl." Sana praised, sinking down onto her knees and gently prying Jihyo's legs apart again. The disapproval in her eyes had shifted into something softer, something warmer and a little carnal. Jihyo sighed, relieved that Sana wasn't going to torture her this time, although she was so fond of it. And okay, maybe Jihyo was fond of it too. 

"It must be so hard out there to concentrate, with Chaeyoung and Momo chattering like birds." Sana murmured, rolling Jihyo's underwear down and smiling when she saw how wet Jihyo was. Jihyo's fingers dug into the side of the toilet, feeling impatient and gross and needy all at once. 

"Let me relax you a little, hmm? So you can finish more work." Sana whispered, and leaned up to kiss Jihyo once, hot and fervent, swallowing down Jihyo's whimper, and sank back down, her enticing fingers resting on Jihyo's thighs. 

"How are you always so _wet?"_ Sana breathed, her mouth right against Jihyo's core but _not in the fucking spot,_ and Jihyo could kill this woman. The others must think she's got a fucking stomach virus, and she didn't want to deal with their nosy ass questions, and if Sana didn't-

Oh. 

Sana's tongue slipped in just as Jihyo was about to curse her, and _fucking shit,_ was she good with her mouth. She knew how to pull those little moans of Jihyo by tracing her tongue over her walls, pressing small kisses around her folds before sucking gently right on her clit. Fucking.... _fuck._

Jihyo would feel embarrassed as shit if someone caught them in here, and she briefly pictured it from their perspective: her pressed up against this stupid toilet, her legs locked around Minatozaki Sana's neck, damn close to suffocating her, and Sana buried between her thighs, fucking all the irritation and stress and cockiness right out of her. 

Just like always. 

"You're thinking too much." Sana murmured, making Jihyo shiver at the breath against her core. "That means I'm not doing this right." 

Jihyo was about to protest when Sana slipped away, saying that she was doing it a little too right, but then she would've interrupted Sana's very talented fingers sinking inside her along with her tongue, and well, that would've been rude. 

" _Fuck. Sana."_ Jihyo moaned, her fingers tangling in Sana's hair, and Sana just hummed, pushing in deeper and deeper, and Jihyo knew this was going to be the death of her. What a way to go, though. 

"I wish you could moan my name as loudly as I want you to," Sana chuckled as she pulled back, still stroking so fucking torturously and deliciously that Jihyo's head was swimming. "But for now, you'll just have to keep it in, baby." 

Jihyo forced her eyes open, and Sana was right there, looking defiled and messy and every bit as gorgeous as she acted like she was. "I- Sana-"

Sana kissed her as she curled her fingers, lips as enticing as ever, and Jihyo was just too wound up for this, and she was a fucking goner. 

"Oh, you're shaking, baby." Sana murmured, a little frown in her voice. Jihyo swallowed, noting the mess she'd made all over Sana's stupid outfit and, ugh. She hated cleaning up. Only part of it had to do with her clothes. 

"I'm fine." Jihyo muttered, voice hoarse, and reached over for the toilet paper. "I'll clean up. You....do whatever, and leave first."

Because Sana didn't want to be seen with her. That would cause questions, wouldn't it? The last thing Jihyo needed was some type of scandal involving the most irritating woman in the office.

With the most talented mouth. 

Sana gave her a searching look, unusual for these matters. It was mostly wham, bam, thank you ma'am with her. Jihyo sighed, rolling her underwear back up. "Sana-"

Sana leaned over and kissed her cheek, running a thumb over Jihyo's cheekbone before groaning and rising to her feet. Jihyo stared at her. 

"My knees aren't gonna be able to deal with this much longer. We need a new spot." Sana mused, chuckling. The temptress from the outside was back, her brief moment of consideration gone. Jihyo looked down. 

"I suggest next time we try the supply closet? A little hard to fit, but I think I can do so much better for you in there." Sana asked, winking before slipping out of the stall. Jihyo listened to the click of her heels as she went back to the sink, turning the water on and humming to herself. 

Jihyo's fingers tightened around the toilet paper. 

Minatozaki Sana was the most infuriating person Jihyo had ever known. 

And the only one who knew how to satisfy her. 

Jihyo supposed she could work with a supply closet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most random thing I've written in a long time 
> 
> I get inspiration from the weirdest things, at the weirdest moments, but hey, this was amusing for me to write so I'm not complaining 
> 
> Inspired by "Ni**as In Paris" by Jay-Z and Kanye West (don't ask, my brain works in mysterious ways)


End file.
